Battle for Swordland (camp)
Hey wassup everyone! M' name's Infinityblade2995, and this is mah new camp. Get inta the game yo! Sign up in the comments. And this is on wikia, not PM. So sign up now! Challenges will start when we have enough sign ups. I've changed some characters because not everyone likes OCs. Season 2: Battle For Lanceland Rules Do not spam. You must put your results in the comments. Only Infinityblade2005 can edit. When a team is up for elimination, the contestants must vote with a poll. Members on the losing team cannot. (until the merge) If you are out, you can still rejoin. You get about a day and a half to do the challenge. No matter how lucky you are with your teammates and eliminations, you will still not win if you don't do any of the challenges (or at least a lot). Happy playing! Message Update 19/7/15:C'mon guys, only two more people to start the game! And I'm contributing at 3:40 PM EST for the first time! 20/7/15:Guys, we are so close to starting the game! I do not want to wait for another week! (later) Game starts! (Later) Somebody edited this page without permit! 21/7/15:Challenge 1 going good so far. 22/7/15:Voting for challenge 2 is taking place. 23/7/15:Challenge is getting intense, with one section being more formidable to answer than the others. 24/7/15:The camp is turning out nicely. 27/7/15:Tokens are introduced! How exciting! 28/7/15:Today is a day... where more emotional comments... Come... A guy sadly voting himself off... 29/7/15:333 comments lel. Multiply two it becomes 666! ''' 31/7/15:Final challenge!! Yey!! Also tokens are no more. 2/8/15:Come on! We are so close to finishing! 3/8/15:The camp finishes today! And Pin wins! Good job to Diamondcup, Cedricblocks, PikminComet, and also Bumblebee the transformer for playing as Pin as well. Tokens Tokens are special perks which can be earned (random token) if you win challenges. You may win two or three. (depends on how much better you did compared the other contestants. Swap Token - Swap your votes with someone else. Win Token - Minus half your votes. Troll Token - Increase someone's votes by 50% of their votes. Evil Token - Multiply someone's votes by 3. Hero Token - Minus your votes down to 1. Revenge Token - Eliminate someone who voted you (which caused you get the most votes) Token Owners (disabled in challenge 14) Elimination Table Team WHAT ARE THOSE? (FULL!) Gelatin.png|Gelatin - Cedricblocks (2nd Place) Eraser_FFCM.png|Eraser - PikminComet/Cedricblocks (3rd Place) Pencil.png|Pencil - Bumblebee the transformer (9th Place) Pin.png|Pin - Diamondcup/Bumblebee the transformer (1st Place) MatchBFPI.png|Match - PikminComet (5th Place) Coiny-1.png|Coiny - Jamie2676 (12th Place) Team Fan Favorites (FULL!) AwesomePen.png|Pen - NLG343 (4th Place) Firey 30.png|Firey - Phuocphuc46 (6th Place) Tennisball_Pose1.png|Tennis Ball - Diamondcup (10th Place) Book.png|Book - Phuophuc46 (8th Place) Ruby.png|Ruby - NLG343 (7th Place) Puffball.PNG|Puffball - Bfdifan444 (11th Place) Challenges Challenge 1 Challenge 1:Choose a random color. I will randomize the points for each color. If using two characters, must do challenge differently for both characters. If cannot do challenge in time, will randomize for any of the remaining colors. Choose now. Two people can have one color. Credit to Cedricblocks for challenge. Post results in comments. Challenge ends on 21/7/15 between 7 and 8 PM (EST). 1. Blue - Eraser, Book (2 points) 2. Orange - Firey, Gelatin (4 points) 3. Magenta - Pen, Puffball (5 points) 4. Purple - Tennis Ball, Coiny (1 point) 5. Red - Pin, Ruby (6 points) 6. Green - Match, Pencil (3 points) Team results: Team WHAT ARE THOSE Score:19 points Team Fan Favorites Score:23 points (winner) Team Fan Favorites win first challenge. Vote on the voting poll now. Voting results: Votes:5 Eliminated:Coiny (3 votes) (60% of all votes) Challenge 2 Challenge 2:I have a number (randomized between 1-20). You must guess it in comments. The team with more correct answers wins. You can choose the same number as someone else, but not your second character if you have one. If cannot do challenge in time, will randomize their number. 8 - Book 13 - Firey, Ruby 6 - Gelatin 14 - Pin, Puffball, Tennis Ball 1 - Pencil 7 - Pen, Match, Eraser Quite a few people didn't do the challenge. So they get someone's number. In fact one person is still being lucky throughout the season. Why? Because the number happened to be 6. Correct number:6 What are those guesses:1 Fan Favorites guesses:0 Team Fan Favorites lose. Total votes:4 Eliminated:Puffball (3 votes) (75% of all votes) Challenge 3 Answer the following questions below. Team with more correct answers from contestants wins. Challenge ends on Thursday night. (EST) 1. What is Infinityblade2005's real name? (just guess) 2. What is Infinityblade2005's gender? (just guess) 3. What is Infinityblade2005's favorite color? What Are Those answer section Pencil:1 correct answer Pin:2 correct answers Gelatin:2 correct answers Eraser:2 correct answers Match:1 correct answer Fan Favorites answer section Book:2 correct answers Firey:1 correct answer Pen:2 correct answers Ruby.:2 correct answers Tennis Ball: (didn't do challenge) WHAT ARE THOSE score:8 correct answers Fan Favorites score:7 correct answers Winner:WHAT ARE THOSE Final statement:What are those? Those are challenge winners. Voting results: Eliminated:Tennis Ball (100% of all votes) Challenge 4 Last challenge, nobody guessed my name. So now it's time to find out '''WHO in the wiki actually knew my real name. There is one person (other than me) who knew it before I told the answer. Hurricanehunterjackson - Firey, Gelatin, Ruby, Pen, Match, Pencil, Eraser Yterbium - Book, Sword - Pin Everyone is wrong. The answer is Jack7522. Voting results: Total Votes:7 Eliminated:Pen (4 votes) (57.14% of all votes) Challenge 5 (merge) You must guess the user who is my worst enemy in the wiki. And no more teams. So yeah. Do the challenge. Results: VamposMixel1111 - Firey, Gelatin, Eraser, Match, Ruby 21tscott - Pin, Pencil AmazingDudke113344 Is Back - Book Answer:VamposMixel1111 Vote either Pin, Pencil or Book in the comments. Voting results: Pencil - 3 (eliminated) Pin - 2 Pen? - 1 Book - 0 And Pencil is eliminated with 3 votes. Guess you'll not be missed. (jk lol) Challenge 6 At what time on September 29, 2014 did Infinityblade2005 join the wiki? (EST) Choose an option in the comments. (Tip:If you know when I joined (24-hour time) but don't know it in EST, you can use a time converter.) A. Early morning - Firey, Book, B. Noon/Afternoon - Gelatin, Match, Pin (new user's answer) C. Dusk D. Night - Ruby, Eraser The answer was Noon/Afternoon. Gelatin, Pin and Match are safe, and all the rest are up for elimination. Vote "confessional" style in the comments. CONFESSIONAL (VOTING): Book: I will vote for Eraser because no one ever vote for him yet. (bleep) Firey: Well, I'm going to vote for you, Book! (bleep) Match: Well, I'm going to vote for Firey. He just win BFDI. (bleep) Ruby: I vote for Gelatin that pervert! Infinityblade2005: He's not even up for elimination. (bleep) Pin: I guess I vote for Book. But I'm really not sure who to vote for. (bleep) Gelatin: Sorry Ruby. You tried to vote for me so I vote RUBY! (bleep) It's really close, but Book is eliminated. Challenge 7 I have a certain number of resources. Which one of these do I need the most? A. My iPad B. My computer - Gelatin, Match, Ruby C. My bed - Firey, Eraser D. My house - Pin, (correct answer (duh) ) Vote for someone (but not Pin) in the comments. Ruby - 3 votes (eliminated) Firey - 2 votes Eraser - 1 vote Challenge 8 (tokens introduced) Choose a genre. Each of them will carry randomized points between 11-20 (for the sake of token selection) Action - Match (12 points) Comedy - Firey (13 points) Entertainment - Eraser (19 points) News - Pin (11 points) Film and Animation - Gelatin (14 points) Eraser wins luckily, so the gap between his points and Gelatin's is 5, so Eraser gets two tokens. - A Win Token (description above) - A Swap Token (description above) No eliminations today, because we'll have a rejoiner. Challenge 9 Vote for someone who "deserves" to rejoin in the comments. (don't worry, I'm aware whether someone will do the challenge when they rejoin or not) Pen - 4 votes Coiny - 2 votes Everyone else - 1 vote Pen rejoins the game with 4 votes. As for Pen, you get a token for rejoining! The slightly rare, "Troll" token! Challenge 10 Double digit challenge! Anyways, today's challenge is to give this camp an additional name. (credit to Bumblebeethetransformer for challenge) I'll rate it. Match wins and gets a rare token (Hero Token) Anyone wants to use their token at the elimination must do it before everyone has done the challenge. Diamondcup (Pin) will be excused because I'm impatient. Please don't blame him and vote him off. So vote now. Voting: Votng ends early, because Firey would be eliminated anyway. Challenge 11 Come up with a creative name for the host of the camp. Eraser wins with a simple name for some reason. So yes, the host has been identified as Lance. Now, Pen, Gelatin, Match and Pin are up for elimination. And remember, you can use a token. Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Eraser gets another Win Token. Voting: Match is eliminated although she used her hero token. Lol Challenge 12 Today's challenge is to come up with a name for... Just kidding. The challenge actually is to jump of a 55550 inch high cliff, but while falling, suddenly you remember a guy once told you that if you say a certain number, you will survive, and also get a token. The number must be from 1-5. Only one person can guess one choice. I will use random.org to randomize. Since there are 5 choices but only 4 contestants, if the randomized number is a number not choosen by a contestants, the number will be drawn again. If it gets the same number again, I'll redraw it until I get a different number. 1 - Pin (FULL!) 2 - 3 - Eraser (FULL!) 4 - Gelatin (FULL!) 5 - Pen (FULL!) Random.org randomized 1, so Pin wins! Lance: Vote off either Eraser, Gelatin or Pen in the comments. Voting ends when everyone has voted, or when a few days pass by. Lance: Pen is eliminated. So now we have the FINAL 3!! Challenge 13 With the given options, you must guess what is my favorite Kevin Macleod song. You can listen to the songs yourself and maybe get an idea of what I may like. A. Malt Shop Bop - Pin, (correct) B. Amazing Plan - Gelatin, C. Monkeys Spinning Monkeys D. Sneaky Snitch E. One-eyed Maestro - Eraser, Since both the losers are Cedricblocks' characters, one of them will be automatically eliminated using random. And ....... Eraser is out!! (Don't hate) Challenge 14 (Final) The Final Showdown!! Gelatin and Pin are going to battle it out In a short hurt and heal! Max lives is 10. Min lives is 1. Death is zero. Cedricblocks and Diamondcup are not allowed to hurt and heal. You can hurt and heal once every 6 hours. Gelatin- 0 lives Pin - 10 lives (winner) Pin wins! See you next time! Category:Camps Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan fiction Category:Coiny Category:Pin Category:Gelatin Category:Puffball Category:Tennis Ball Category:Pencil Category:Book Category:Eraser Category:Pen Category:Match Category:Firey Category:Ruby